


The man, under rock gear

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: When life suddenly takes an unexpected turn....
Relationships: Noel Pix/Alexx Wesselsky
Kudos: 5





	The man, under rock gear

**Author's Note:**

> (Feel free to correct, since English is not my first language. This fic was inspired by the picture of Noel in a bar or music club, signing autograph, looking all sweet)

When Noel entered the rock scene in his mid 30s, he wasn’t a very confident rock star to begin with.  
He was this sweet gentle man, who wore floral or patterned scarf, like someone from the bohemian or poetic world... He was writing experimental lyrics at the time, getting occasional gigs at TV and media events that needed catchy tunes for their opening lines, and producing songs or mixing in his home made studio, during many sleepless nights and afterhours.  
Later on, when he finally made it, he met Alex and the band and the life took a different route. Now it was more about signing autographs to a small but devoted crowds of fans, smoking, occasional drinking at music venues. Now the floral scarf was matched with the black leather jacket to add a little bit of edge and make Noel look more appropriate for the music style that he worked in.

But under all this rock gear there still remained same man, soft and slightly insecure, a hard working technician genius with a versatile and creative mind.

Joining the popular music world and finally getting a confirmation of what he was aiming for, made him dizzy. Along with Alex, the front man of the new band, he felt like he finally belonged and he enjoyed being more in a spotlights than behind the mixing machine in the dark night hours back in studio.  
New job with the Eisbrecher definitely brought some glamour to his lifestyle. 

When they fist met, were introduced to each other, there was a spark between them. Like a quick flash…  
They were in this brick wall, neon signs night club, where the new music was highly promoted every Friday night.  
Noel was wearing his, usual now, leather biker jacket, a scarf, a cigarette in his fingers.  
And Alex was a figure that commanded immediate charm. When he walked into the room, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. And wanted to know who this man was and what he was up to.

Alex sent out these vibes, of a sweet and effortlessly confident man who smiles at everyone with a smile that gives you shivers and goose bumps. And this effortless charm was the biggest thing that attracted Noel to him.

For Noel it was always difficult to make it look natural, to feel good in the crowds, he spend lots of his youth in proving to himself that he was worth it, that he was good enough…  
He worked extra hard on the music and lyrics to polish skills and to achieve this goal that, in his opinion, was for someone else, for people like Alex, and not for people like himself.

He admired Alex. And everything about his personality. He liked his looks and his style. He felt attracted to him like magnet, to the way Alex was just being himself.

Alex didn’t mind attention, both from men and women.  
He enjoyed every bit of it, he lived for it. He entertained, and got that energy from people watching him in admiration. This was feeding his charm.

When they first met, they were chatting and smoking, having a glass of beer. Noel was chuckling and hiding his eyes, not to seem too obvious. But Alex knew well what kind of effect he made on most people. And he noticed right away: the man in front of him clearly fancied him, and it was strong enough that it was hard for Noel to hide it well.  
Realization of what was unfolding before his eyes made Alex chuckle, but never mock it.  
(He equally enjoyed attention from men and women, like was noted before).

They ordered more drinks and chatted about more topics. Mostly neutral, “safe” ones, like music, show business, and artistry.

Until Alex got bored of this foreplay and decided to take some action.  
-Why don’t we continue this at my room? Ugh... Dressing room.  
Noel felt like blood rushed to his face, and lightly nodded.

They were both pretty drunk, and relaxed. They were giggling all the way to the dressing room.  
Alex, leaning on the wall in the hallway, turning to talk to Noel, who was going after him.  
He could feel a faint perfume from Alex, and it made him feel almost as dizzy combined with the alcohol… 

It was rather dark in the hallway, near the door to the dressing room.  
Alex fumbled with the key. He dropped it and laughed, leaned to pick it up. When he stood up, Noel was very close to him. breathing heavily into his face.  
They gazed each other for a second.  
Alex’s eyes dark with lust and interest, and Noel’s with a “I can’t believe this is finally happening to me” kind of look.  
They stood silently for a moment. Then Alex chuckled knowingly and reached for the key again, only to find Noel pressing his lips onto his’.  
He was pinned to the wall near his dressing room by this “coy” nerdy guy in a leather jacket.  
And he loved it. There was something unusual about the situation, because Alex was always the seducer.  
He let people admire him and stare at him in this fantasy awe, but eventually he was the one to make the first move.  
With Noel it was different. Noel was so into him to begin with that his passion couldn’t wait any longer.  
They kissed and kissed, hands exploring the outlines of each other’s torso, hips and chest. They were pressing harder into each other. Alex let him kiss his neck and ear, and jawline… He couldn’t help melt under these surprising, sweet and yet lustful, touches. He couldn’t help closing his eyes and enjoying the heat wave from arousal, caresses and alcohol in his blood…  
Noel, even though slightly indecisive in general, was pretty in a good physical shape, his strong hands were as strong as those of Alex.  
There were no power games, both men were of the same strength. Except for the personality traits, which could lead you to (mistakenly) believe that one would be a more dominant and the other more submissive. Clichés do exist, but there are much more exceptions to the rules. 

They stopped for a moment, after having this unbelievable brief tactile contact. Just steps away from a music venue, a crowd of fans and all the music media people.  
All disheveled and aroused, Alex finally managed to open the dressing room. Noel, smiled the most unexpected lustful smile you could imagine crossing that face.  
And Alex suddenly felt a new urge to continue. This time, when they were inside the room, door slammed behind them, Alex pinned Noel to the wall and pulled his leather jacket off in a quick move, fancy scarf followed suit. He madly started to plant kisses on the man’s neck, clavicles and chest; hands working on the hips and thighs, unbuckling the belt, unzipping the pants. Alex briefly undid his own belt and pulled his pants down to the knees, men were both pressing into each other, rubbing impatiently at each other, through the soft fabric of their underwear.  
Noel couldn’t move, he was so breathless. He was on the cloud 9, because having this happening with him and Alex was something surreal, something that he could only dream about… Not even hope for.  
Well, until tonight. He could never imagine that Alex would be interested enough. And in fact interested this much! Noel head was spinning now, he just kept on smiling sheepishly in between occasional moans, while being sprawled under Alex’s intense touches and kisses that became more and more urgent.  
Noel opened his eyes, and seeing Alex, the man of his secret dreams, this famous charismatic man doing unimaginable things to him, sent his mind into a fantastic world.  
He pulled him away a bit, and dropped to his knees in front of Alex, holding and caressing his legs and thighs, pulling his underwear slowly to reveal a big, hard flesh…  
Noel closed his lips over it and took it all in, closing his eyes.  
He heard Alex exhale and grimace with an aching pleasure, that almost hurt; his beautiful brown eyes were seeing stars right now. He, for once, allowed himself to give in into the moment, let someone else take a lead… let someone else to decide what to do next… Someone that he didn’t think as a coy or insecure, but someone that he sensed had this strength in him to take him away emotionally and sexually, to the places where he never experienced.  
Noel was working up the pace, and soon Alex couldn’t control his thoughts, everything sped up and flashed in front of his eyes!  
He peaked, and barely could hold himself on his feet, leaning on the nearest wall with one hand and on Noel’s shoulder with the other.  
He was breathing heavily, head pounding with the rush of blood…

Noel stood up and held him tight, pressing a kiss on his neck. While Alex still was finding his breath.  
They smiled at each other.  
They slowly got dressed.

Things returned to normal: Noel, back to his sweet and coy nature, and Alex to his smug and confident one; fantasy world of the cloud 9 slowly dissolved and made its way to reality. Still in the club, still late hours… 

-Can I keep this?... Alex asked, glancing up at Noel and picking up his scarf from the floor of a dressing room.  
It was interesting to see Alex almost acting …coy and careful.  
Noel paused and grinned, then nodded.  
-See you next venue. You know where my dressing room is.  
Alex grinned and winked. 

END


End file.
